Introduction
by CynderSapphire
Summary: Nel has just been reappointed as an official Esapada member. She goes to introduce herself to Harribel. Not much is said, but a lot happens. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.


_Note: This is my first girl on girl fan fiction. A friend asked if I could write an interesting Nel/Harribel one. So here goes nothing._

Introductions

A knock came from one of the big, grey concrete door. A yellow haired espada turned on her heel. Her hair moving in an elegant wave. She spoke from under her chin high top.

"Enter" she spoke with a sweet tone, which was inviting to anyone that heard it. She folded her arms, and rested them under her covered breasts.

The door opened in a slow motion, and another, fair skinned, and equally beautiful female espada was standing in the door way. She bowed slightly, showing her respect, and in turn the first espada bowed.

"You're that ex-espada aren't you?" the words came sweetly from a covered mouth. The green haired women nodded in response to the question. "I heard that you have once again become a member of the espada" another nod was all the response that was given. The tanned skinned arrancer sighed softly, before walking to a couch and sitting down, she gestured for the other to come in and sit with her.

Without hesitation the one standing by the door walked in, but before walking to the couch, she closed the heavy door. Once sat she introduced herself.

"My name is Nelliel Tu Odelshwanck "

"I know who you are, we were informed"

The green haired arrancer became silent feeling a little stupid, but it was respectful to introduce yourself right? The silence continued for moment until one spoke;

"I'm Tier Harribel" Nel's grey eyes met Tier's dazzling green eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Likewise Nelliel"

"Please, call me Nel" The fair skinned arrancer smiled. She placed her hands on her white uniform. She had been given the white and black uniform once she was reappointed as an official member of the Espada. Her green rags that she wore previously, revealed too much and wasn't standard uniform.

"Very well Nel"

Nel's cheek became slightly red. The way Harribel spoke her name, set a wave of excitement through her body. Her mind began to wander. She was curious to see under Harribel's collar. She shook her head. What was she thinking, they had only just met.

"Everything alright?" Harribel's word snapped Nel back to reality, and she nodded to show that she was fine.

"Would you care for some tea?"

"Yes please, Miss Harribel"

Harribel stood and looked down at the other. "Don't call me "Miss" Harribel is just fine" Once her sentence had finished she walked over to where a steel kettle sat on a counter. Nel watched as Harribel walked. She noticed that she swung her hips slightly, when she walked. She most likely did this without realising, but it certainly did show of her perfect bum, a nice feature but not as obvious as her breasts.

Nel remained sat on the sofa, while Harribel made her way back placing a tray on the coffee table, that was just in front of them. That too was white, just like the counters, and the walls, the floor. Everything white. It didn't bother the pair too much as they were used to the colour, and it was simplistic. Due to everything being white, Nel could fully appreciate the wonderful golden locks that say on Harribel's head.

Harribel sat down, gently, and slowly unzipped her collar. Nel didn't dare turn to look; she was worried that she might be caught staring. The zip sounded louder than what it should have done. Nel reached forward taking a hold of one of the ceramic tea cups, and as she sat back, she stole a quick glimpse of Harribel, only for a small blush to appear on her face. Harribel took the over and pressed the rim to her lips and sipped her tea. Nel followed suit, the warm liquid flowed into her mouth. It was just right. It wasn't too hot, nor was it too sweet. They both drank their teas in silence, placing the cups on the tray in synch.

"Thank you" Nel broke the silence.

"You're welcome" Harribel looked towards the other, a smile could be seen. "Did you enjoy the tea?"

Nel nodded. As he nod finished she felt two warm hands cup her cheeks. Her eyes met the others, and she could see her reflection in Harribel's eyes, and noticed she was blushing. Before anything else could happen, her lips were pressed against the others.

Although Harribel's mask covered her mouth, it still felt soft, and comforting. Her lips were inviting, just as her voice was when Nel first arrived.

A hand moved down Nel's chest as the kiss became more heated. Nel's grey eyes had closed, so she could savour the moment. Just as quick as she had been kissed, the kissing stopped. They both looked at one another for a moment.

Nel took the opportunity and pushed Harribel's tanned body back and hovered over her body. Stands of her silky green hair fell down, gracing Harribel face. They locked eyes once again, before Nel lent down and captured the others lips. Her hand found its way to one of the breast, which lay below her.

**Nel's POV**

Harribel's lips were just too good, to leave untouched. It was if my hands knew what they were doing before my mind did. They fondled with my tanned beauty's breasts.

Although they were encased with a hollow mask, they still felt pleasant in my hands. I didn't want to leave any part untouched. I wasn't the type to dominate, but I just had to claim my prize. The look in her eyes told me that she wanted this as much as I did. I notice them close, as I kissed her and fondled with her breasts more. I pulled away for air, and as I did the most beautiful sound escaped her lips.

What should I do next? How should I go about pleasuring my lovely, golden girl? I leaned down to kiss her again.

**Harribel's POV**

That noise, did that come from my lips? It seemed to make Nel excited. I wasn't aware that I could produce such a sound.

When her lips connected with mine again, I could only return the kiss. I tilted my head to the side, so not to hit her nose during this passionate kiss.

Something warm and wet licked my lips. A tongue? It was asking for permission to enter. I parted my lips slightly, just to see if what I thought was right. Sure enough, a tongue entered my mouth. It wrestled with mine. I placed my hands on her shoulders, and brought her down. I made sure that her hand that was touching my breast was out the way, before pulling her down further. Our bodies touched. My breasts were pressed against hers, and our tongues continued to fight. I could feel heat radiate from her body. I never felt like this before. It was…well…it was nice.

**Author POV**

The two continued to battle with their tongues. Nel desperately tried to make sure that her full weight wasn't pressed against the one she was laying on. A pair of arms wrapped round Nel's back, and Harribel pulled back from the kills and looked at the others reddened face. A smile appeared on her face as she slowly sat up.

Nel was sat in Harribel's lap, their eyes locking once again. Nel's hips moved slightly, causing light friction between the two, which had Nel aroused.

Harribel's hand traced down Nel's face, then her neck, and then towards a zipper. Her thumb and index finger took a hold of his, and pulled it down so she could see more white flesh. She stopped on zipping at the centre of the others breasts. She then pressed her lips against the skin on the neck, softly biting and sucking, leaving a mark behind. Nel's head tilted back slightly, a quiet moan forced its way out of her lips.

Harribel, returned to unzipping Nel's uniform. Her amazingly round, perky breasts fells out gracefully. They gazes met, and Harribel begun to think of how adorable her lover looked with a lustful gleam in her eyes, and reddened cheeks.

Nel felt a warm sensation. Harribel had taken on of her peach coloured nipples into her mouth, and sucked gently. Golden locks were twirled around Nel's fingers; she bit her lip, enjoying the feel of lips around her sensitive areas. Nel winced as she felt a pair of teeth bite her hardened nipple.

Nel was lied down and Harribel removed the remainder of Nel's clothing, exposing her entire body. A pair of small laced knickers were on show. Harribel straddled Nel; one had reached back, and rubbed against the material. Harribel's work was rewarded, by short, sweet moans from the other.

Nel's pussy had gotten wet. The rubbing had been too much for Nel.

She had just gotten used to the feeling, a finger slipped into her wet cavern. An erotic moan could be heard. The finger had gotten faster, resulting in frequent moans. Once again she had just gotten used to the feeling, a second and then a third finger entered her. Louder moans were then being produced. Nel reached up with one hand to play with the beautiful tanned. Balloon shaped boobs that were moving slightly.

Harribel's face flushed with red. She had sped up her fingers once again. She was trying hard to make the other feel as good as what she looked.

**Nel's POV**

The feeling of her fingers inside me was so great. I felt I could stay like that forever. My back arched as she continued. My hand that hand found its way back to her breasts, was moving freely. I wanted to make her feel as good as what she was making me feel. "Please." I thought. "Let me do you."

I could talk as my words were drowned out by the moans that were being emitted from my mouth. I could tell that they were turning her on. I could feel her wetness through her clothing. I thought to myself; why was I the only one stripped down to just my underwear? I wanted to see her, every part of her, and then touch those parts, and make her mine.

I relaxed my body again as I felt her withdraw her fingers. I was slightly disappointed. I wanted her to continue, but at the same time I wanted to see what would happen next.

**Harribel's POV**

I could have carried on. I knew she was loving it and that made me happy.

I got of her, and quickly stripped myself. Her eye lit up as she examined my body. I felt embarrassment, but that feeling soon left as I felt a pair of hands touch my hips. I was lead back to the sofa. I was pushed down. Not too forcefully, but enough to make me loose balance and fall. I thought that she was going to do what I did to her, but to my surprise, instead of meeting her cute face in a heated kiss, I was greeted with the view of dark pink. Her pussy was near my face, and her head was near my own.

That's when I felt it. A slithering tongue licked on my sensitive clit.

**Author's POV**

Nel's tongue, moved freely. Moans could be heard, letting her know that she was hitting the right spot.

Harribel savoured the feeling for a moment, before grasping Nel's hips. She pulled her down, and she begun to lick, in a similar way to her lover.

Both their bodies tensed, moans vibrating them increasing the pleasure they were providing.

Nel had pushed her tongue further in. Licking faster. Harribel pushed her head back into the pillow, moaning erotically as she felt the tongue press further in. A pulse of pleasure flowed through her body.

"It's coming" she thought to herself.

Nel smiled as she continued. Harribel quickly resumed with pleasuring Nel.

Both women felt they were coming close, but Harribel hit climax first. She arched her back, as she screamed out of sheer pleasure. Nel went to work, cleaning.

It took them a moment to catch their breath, but once they had, Nel stood up. She had brought a bag with her. It was small and therefore Harribel took no notice of it at first. Nel had quickly returned. She was holding a pink and purple coloured strap-on.

"Was she planning to do this from the beginning" Harribel thought to herself.

Nel began to put it on, only for it to be snatched out of her hands, and quickly fastened onto Harribel's. Nel took the hint and willing lied back down on the sofa.

Harribel had quickly positioned herself on top, teasing Nel by rubbing the plastic cock against her clit. Nel looked up, with the most adorable expression. It was mix of desperation and lust.

**Nel's POV**

Put it in; I thought. Please.

I looked into the face of my tanned lover. My hands were placed on her hips, as I guided her.

Ahhhh. I moaned loudly as I felt it enter me. The feeling was wonderful. Ahhh…mhmmmm. More moans exited my mouth, as her hips began to move. Her thrusts were slow, but deep. I'd never felt something so amazing before.

I leaned up, kissing her. I thought this would show my appreciation for all the attention she was giving me. She returned the kiss with a forceful tongue enter my mouth. My moans were inaudible drowned out by the kissing. My hands returned to her breasts, and like before I played with them, as my legs wrapped around her hips.

Ahhh.

**Harribel's POV**

Once I had started I couldn't stop. I wanted to make her mine, and I was sure that she wanted to make me hers.

We were two creatures, completely in synch with one another with both our minds and bodies.

As he legs wrapped around my hips, I moved faster. I felt sweat trail down my face.

My tongue explored every corner of her mouth, and I didn't want to stop. I broke the kiss, as I wanted to hear her erotic sounds that turned me on. Sure enough those sounds soon blessed my ears.

She started saying my name. This aroused me further. My hips moved wildly venturing deeper. Her breasts moved in a graceful manner. He removed her hand from my breast, and pressed my body against hers, holding her close as I continued my hip movement. I could feel her body getting hot, her sweet scent made me hunger for more of her sounds.

**Author's POV**

Sweat was visible on both women. A montage of moans filled the room.

"I, c-can't hold it" Nel was barely able to construct the sentence.

Harribel, started to go as fast and as deep as she could manage, she wanted this moment to last, but she also couldn't wait to see her lovers face when she hit climax.

Harribel panted softly, the hot air from her mouth made Nel reach climax sooner. She arched her back, which forced the strap-on further into her. A moan, which sounded more like a scream, erupted from her mouth as she begun to cum. Harribel continued to thrust into her exhausted partner, until she had finished cumming.

Nel relaxed back, soft moans still escaping her as Harribel slowed down her movements and eventually pulled out.

The strap-on was discarded, and the two cuddled on the sofa. They both panted softly until their breathing regulated.

**Nel's POV**

That was wonderful, I wanted it to continue, but my body was exhausted. I felt like I need to repay my passionate lover, but I'd leave that for next time. I placed my head in her shoulder; one arm lied loosely around her mid section. She was warm and comforting. I closed my eyes, falling asleep in this heavenly embrace.

**Harribel's POV**

I gently rested my head no hers. No words were exchanged; the feeling that was radiating of her was enough.

I heard a soft snore, which came from Nel. She looked like a princess. My princess that I could cuddle, and be with. I knew that if the male arrancars heard of what we had done, they would want to get in on it. I decided that I would talk with her in the morning. For now, I savoured this moment and mentally promised that I'd stick by her, and even if the others find out, I would make sure that they didn't get in the way.

That's said; I truly enjoyed being one with her. I smiles before following Nel's lead, and fell to sleep, cuddling with her.

(Finished)

_Ha-ha that went on a bit, but I hope you enjoyed reading it. I wasn't planning on using different point of views to begin with, so I hope I didn't screw up. Reviews would be appreciated as it helps me to see where I went wrong and improve. Until next time. _


End file.
